The Transfer
by samuelalpha86
Summary: Kirito thought it was over, he had beaten Sword Art Online. But something that shouldn't have happened changed everything. He is now with Asuna as they are strangers in a strange land. (edited chapters)
1. Chapter 1 The New World

(Kirito's POV)

I had miraculously defeated Akihiko Kayaba by stabbing him before my avatar shattered and then I closed my eyes as my consciousness faded away with my avatar shattering as well as Heathcliff's, then everything went black.

 **Unknown Location**

The sky was lit by the setting sun. I then realized I was in a very strange place. A thick crystal slab was under my feet. Beneath it, streams of crimson clouds flowed past. I looked past and saw an infinite evening sky.

I could hear a slight breeze. Aside from the clouds floating by, there was nothing in the air but the small circle of crystal I was standing on.

Where am I?

I remembered my body shattering into nothing. Was I still in SAO or had I actually gone to the afterlife? I looked down at my body. The leather coat and long gloves were the same as when I died, everything was translucent now. And it wasn't just my clothes.

Even my body was partially see-through and it was sparkling red with the sunset. I stretched out my hand and waved my fingers. The game window popped open with the sound same as ever. I was still in SAO. But there was no equipment mannequin or menu on the window.

It was just a box that read [executing final phase: currently 54%] in small letters. I thought that dying happened at the same time the nerve-gear fried the brain. What was going on here? I shrugged and closed the window, then jumped as someone called to me.

"Kirito."

A shock ran through me. Please let it be real; please don't be an illusion, I prayed and turned. There she was, set against the burning sky. Her long hair was rippling in the breeze, her smiling face was close enough that I could cup her cheek if I reached out, but I couldn't move. "If I take my eyes off her for an instant, she'll disappear." I thought.

Instead, I stared silently. Like me, her body seemed a delicate crystal. As it sparkled and gleamed because of the sunset behind it, the sight was more beautiful than anything in the world. I tried to hold back the tears and finally cracked a smile. When my voice finally came out, it was barely a whisper.

"Sorry, I guess I died."

"Dummy."

A large tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled. I opened my arms and called her name.

"Asuna."

She jumped to embrace me, tears spilling and I held her tightly. I'd never let go, no matter what happened, I would never release my grip. After a long, long kiss, we finally separated our faces and looked at each other. There were so many things to say about that final battle, so many things to apologize for. But words were no longer needed. Instead, I turned and looked at the sunset to ask, "So... where are we?"

Asuna silently looked down and pointed. I followed to look. Far, far away from our little floating platform was a place in the sky and there it floated. "Aincrad..." The setting of our painful two-year struggle, that now floated below us.

In my previous life, I'd seen pictures in promotional content for SAO. I'd never actually seen it in person until now. I was in awe. The floating castle of Aincrad... was collapsing.

Pieces were breaking off bit by bit, every floor was peeling apart, even where our little log cabin used to be. I slowly sat down on the edge of the crystal platform, still holding Asuna. I should have felt scared because I didn't know what was going on, but I was oddly calm. I did what I'd needed to do and here I sat with the girl I loved, watching the world end. I was fulfilled.

Then a voice spoke, "That's a fine sight." it took me by surprise. We looked to our right to see a man, now standing with us, Akihiko Kayaba.

He was wearing a white shirt and tie under a white lab coat. The contours of his face were fine and sharp, but his eyes and the way he placidly observed the castle disappear were the same as his previous incarnation, Heathcliff.

Less than an hour ago I was locked in mortal combat with this man, but I felt at peace now. It was as if I had forgot everything that happened. I looked away back to the castle and asked, "What's happening to Aincrad?"

"You might call it a visual metaphor." He silently said. "At this moment, the SAO mainframe at the Argus building, is deleting all data saved on it's server. In another ten minutes nothing will remain of this world."

Asuna then asked, "What happened to all the people that were trapped here?"

"Don't worry, just moments ago all surviving players were logged out and are now awake back in the real world."

I asked, "... and those who died? We're both here, so could you bring back the others?"

He responded, "Life is not to be treated so lightly. In every world, the dead must disappear. You two are a special exception, I wanted more time to speak with you."

I should have felt angry at that response, but instead I asked the big question. "So why did you do this?"

A pained smile crossed his face, he was silent for a while. "Why you ask? For a long time, even I had forgotten. Why did I do this? When I learned about the development of the full-dive system, in fact, long before that moment, I dreamed of creating that castle. Creating a world that surpassed all the rules and laws of reality and I even saw the laws of my own world eclipsed."

Aincrad was more than half gone by now, even Algade had crumbled away. Kayaba continued.

"When I was young, I had a dream of a castle of iron floating in the sky, even after growing older, it never left my mind. Actually, with every year the image got larger and more real. For years, my one desire was to leave and travel to that castle. A part of me still thinks that castle exists somewhere."

I said, "I hope it does."

"One last thing, congratulations on winning the game."

He then disappeared with the wind. Then everything was beginning to dissolve, we kissed what would probably be our last.

Asuna then asked, "Hey, tell me your real name."

I responded, "Kazuto Kirigaya."

Asuna then said, "I'm Asuna Yuuki."

I then started crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

She cried as well, "It's okay."

We said our goodbyes and embraced as everything dissolved including us, we scattered then disappeared.

 **Elsewhere.**

Kirito awoke to howling winds and intense cold. He turned to find Asuna next to him, he nudged her awake.

"Kirito? How are we still here and where are we?"

Kirito replied to her question, "I honestly don't know, but everything looks so real all of a sudden. If we weren't in the game anymore, we would be dead or in the hospital wearing our Nerve-gear. How are we in some mountains, wearing our in-game equipment?"

Asuna then said, "I may not know what's going on either but we need to find some shelter to escape the cold."

 _WHAT THEY DID NOT KNOW WAS THAT THEY WERE IN A PLACE CALLED THE NEW WORLD, SPECIFICALLY IN THE NORTHERN TIP OF THE AZERLISIA MOUNTAINS. THEY HAD ESCAPED ONE WORLD ONLY TO BECOME TRAPPED IN ANOTHER, THEY NOW WALK TO AN UNCERTAIN FATE._


	2. Chapter 2 the temple

They had been traveling through the blizzard for a while, enduring the cold temperature and yet they didn't seem to be close to finding sanctuary from the storm, strangely they weren't getting as exhausted as they would have been in normal bodies, it could be an effect of whatever sent them here. It wasn't until an hour later that they stumbled upon what appeared to be an abandoned temple, they went inside to see if it was safe. The first thing they immediately realized was that it was noticeably warmer inside, then they took a look around and saw that at one point in time, it was a beautiful place, but now it was dilapidated and ruined. What were once marble-white pillars were cracked and broken, what would have been a marvelous fountain flowing with pristine water was currently dirty and filled with mold.

They then saw what appeared to be a statue, standing in the halls posed in a sword-stance. They approached the figure to get a closer look, then they heard a noise.

Asuna asked, "What is that?"

Kirito realized the noise sounded like quiet murmuring and it sounded like the source was close by.

He finally heard what the voice was saying, "We needed you and you left us, we believed in you and you left us to rot and now you return. When there is nothing left."

He immediately figured out it was coming from the statue.

It wasn't a statue, but a living being he mistook for a statue. They did not know but it was actually an NPC created by a guild from Yggdrasil, the creature was driven insane from years of being alone without it's creators. The couple had unknowingly wandered into it's guild-base and it's unstable mind saw them as it's creators returning. It proceeded to attack them with a sword strike.

(Que music Soul Calibur OST If There Were Any Other Way)

They both dodged and attacked, Asuna did a few quick jabs with her rapier [Lambent Light] to distract it while Kirito did a Sword Skill called [Vorpal Strike] a powerful thrust attack hitting it. Then Asuna used [Star Splash] beginning with 3 short thrusts on it's chest after wards she did 2 slashes at it's legs then finished with two strong jabs high and low followed by a final jab on the creature's chest, she was then confused after noticing it didn't try to defend itself. It was fighting with no regard for it's own safety, as if it wanted to die. Asuna looked to Kirito who nodded indicating he noticed too. He then attacked with a [Vertical Square] starting with a vertical slash from an overhead position followed by two upward vertical slashes and concluded with a full-power downward slash doing tremendous damage.

He did a [Horizontal Square] doing a horizontal swing from right to left then followed with horizontal swing from left to right at the monster's left side with the force sending the monster spinning clockwise then from it's left flank it was hit with a third horizontal strike from left to right then the attack was finished with a forehand strike from the right, making it somewhat dazed. Asuna leaped away to get some space, she then sprinted to do a [Flashing Penetrator] by leaping forward and charging at tremendous speed creating a sonic boom, which sent the monster flying after it was hit. Kirito went in to use [Vertical Arc] doing a diagonal slash from top left to bottom middle as the sword approached the floor he quickly readjusted to perform another diagonal slash from bottom middle to top right, and then finished using the skill [Embracer] straightening the fingers of his hand, bending his elbow and then drew his arm backwards before impaling the monster with his hand.

There was a resulting spray of blood that got on Kirito, confirming what he had already learned, that they were in an actual physical world and they killed an actual sentient creature. The monster turned to look at them and slowly muttered in-between gasps

"Finally after all this time I have suffered, I can die."

(end music)

Kirito and Asuna realized with the fight exactly how intense it felt using video-game moves in real bodies, it shouldn't be possible to do the things they did in real life, they had become superhuman. But then an item appeared in a flash of blue light, as if it had willed itself out of the inventory. It was [Yui's Heart].

The item floated above the corpse, it released a beam of light into the body. The corpse shattered into motes of light, which them flowed into the item. In another flash of light someone they longed to see again appeared on the ground, Yui. The couple went and hugged the little girl. The girl then began to speak.

"Everything feels so strange, this world shares some aspects with a virtual world, but I sense something different. I can feel that I have the same vital functions a human being has."

Kirito said, "We think this world is physical like our world, but it still kind of revolves around game logic."

Asuna then added, "That's how we were still able to use Sword Skills and our in-game items."

Yui smiled with tears of joy, "That means we have the chance to be a real family!"

Kirito smiled and said, "That's right, you won't have to worry about being alone again."

Asuna then said, "You're a real girl now, Yui."

They began to happily embrace her and stayed that way for a while.

After that Yui informed them, "Taking what you said earlier into consideration, I acquired data from that monster and I have gained access to locations that would be otherwise restricted, such as the treasury. However my abilities as an AI have become more limited, it might be the nature of this world restricting the power I have here."

Kirito then asked something important.

"Yui, you mentioned there was a treasury?"

Yui replied, "Yes Papa, I can take you there if you want."

Kirito wanted to go there because his second sword had been destroyed by Heath-cliff, so he couldn't use dual-wielding without two swords.

They teleported to the treasury and found it was in poor condition, but the items remained intact. It was full of armor and weapons as well as various pieces of jewelery, only barely a few remaining coins were left scattered here and there. A certain sword however caught his interest, it looked like it was made of ice, but it did not melt and a plethora of colors could be seen within the blade resembling The Northern Lights. He picked it up and inspected it, then asked Yui about the item.

"Hey Yui, what does this sword do?"

Yui answered, "It's called the [Aurora Blade], it does light and ice damage. It's also classified as something called a [legendary item]."

The fact that the sword had elemental damage made him think about something.

"Yui, is [Elucidator] different in any way?"

He showed his sword to the little girl.

"It is different, it can do darkness and fire damage now."

Kirito was interested, apparently the world adapted everything they had to better suit it. But now that he thought about the fact he was in another world, he realized the bigger picture. He was far from home in unknown territory with no knowledge of a way back. He would never see his family again, the same family he had isolated himself from before becoming trapped in SAO. He suddenly began to cry.

Asuna asked him, "Kirito what's wrong?"

Kirito said sadly, "I had a family before I got trapped in SAO, a mom and a little sister, I took them for granted. Now I'll never see them again."

Asuna then hugged him and replied with tears in her eyes, "It may seem that way, but don't give up hope. Besides you still have me and Yui."

Yui then clinged to Kirito's legs.

Asuna also had a family, but she didn't like her snobby rich parents who were putting her into an arranged marriage. As long as she was with Kirito she felt at home.

They all hugged each other before they set off hoping for the best.

As the SAO survivors held each other elsewhere in a certain underground tomb, an Overlord was planning the subjugation of several lizard-man tribes.


	3. Chapter 3 The others

Kirito and Asuna had finally gotten down from the mountains and watched the sun set, they set up camp in a certain spot not that far from a few caves. Kirito was currently grilling a creature over the fire, it bore a resemblance to a prehistoric bird from the era of dinosaurs. Asuna was having fun with Yui a short distance away and he smiled slightly seeing them. He then heard a noise not too far away, which was like a low growl. He looked to see behind a few trees, a strange group of short bipedal reptiles, with spindly yet muscular arms and ranged in color from gray to dark purple.

Kirito did not know what they were, however these were actually distant more aggressive subterranean relatives of lizard men called troglodytes. They had started venturing out of the caves at night due to a recent food shortage. They had barely encountered humans and were vaguely aware of the outside world after staying for many years in caves. They were dumber than regular lizard men and had trouble planning ahead. Which would explain how the food shortage happened after hunting prey to near extinction.

Kirito was curious as to what the creatures were so he decided to be nice and offer his food to them. He wasn't that hungry and could always hunt for more. However as soon as he tried, one leaped and bit his hand. He screamed in pain alerting Asuna of the attackers, she then went to help. Then the air filled with the sounds of conflict, as the troglodytes got more than they bargained for because they assumed they were attacking weak humans.

Asuna stabbed the troglodyte that bit Kirito by using [Oblique] and it let go in pain. Kirito recovered and used his sword skill [Meteor Fall] throwing his sword in the air, then using a swift punch to the creatures chest with a great impact sending it backwards before jumping forwards reacquiring his sword and cutting down in a straight line bisecting the creature in the process. He then did [Rage Spike] a charging sword skill on another creature before doing [Gengetsu] a back-flip kick attack. Asuna used [Linear] a short thrust attack repeatedly on another troglodyte causing it to drop dead. The rest of the demi-human monsters realized they were outmatched and retreated.

Kirito looked at the creatures run away, as Asuna was calming Yui who was not used to feeling adrenaline. "What were those things?!" shouted Asuna in fear. Kirito then answered, "I don't know, they just showed up out of nowhere." He then looked at his now healed hand and realized he still had the combat healing he had in SAO and now that he thought about it, he and Asuna were actually more well-built than their SAO avatars would have looked as if to accommodate their now physically enhanced bodies.

He looked at the moon and a thought suddenly came to mind, "Are any of my friends here?"

* * *

 **Great Forest of Tob**

Klein had woken up in the middle of nowhere in some sort of forest, it was green for miles and miles around. Klein was confused as he looked at the wild-life that was too realistic to be from SAO. In-fact everything in the scenery looked and felt too realistic to be in a video-game, the wind in his hair, the smell of trees and the little woodland critters running around and foraging for food. He had no idea where he was or how he got here. Wait, was he wearing his in-game gear?!

"What happened, where am I? Kirito?! Agil?! Anybody?!"

He called for people he knew in a supreme act of futility and walked around aimlessly. He might as well find someone to ask for directions. He walked a bit before finally finding a girl standing in the woods wearing traditional Japanese clothes, with hair in two buns, she looked cute and short too. She was a Lolita in every sense of the word. He went to talk to her.

"Excuse me but do you know where the nearest town or village is? I'm kind of lost."

Now that he got a closer look at her he realized she never blinked, her hair looked strange and he got a sort of creepy vibe from her.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta looked at the man who asked her for directions and realized he was shaking nervously as if in fear, but decided to pay it no mind and answer him.

"Over there, a few miles away is Carne Village"

She said in a cute little girl's voice pointing him in the right direction. The man then left as if in a hurry. She looked as he left into the distance and said to herself.

"What a strange man, I would have eaten him if I wasn't already full."

Klein however was thinking, "That girl was probably a monster of some-sort! I didn't attack her, because attacking someone unprovoked would be against a samurai's code of honor, besides it could possibly attract a worse monster that eats babies and shits nightmare fuel. I'm glad I'm leaving!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Re-Estize :)**

In the slums of The Capital of Re-Estize there was a lot of poor people sitting outside and drunks puking their guts out in allies. However in a certain building something was going on, if one where to hear closely they would hear the screaming of someone being attacked. Some men were holding a young girl up against the wall. She was short and wore a hooded cloak covering her body and had face-paint in a design resembling whiskers. She was known as Argo The Rat and she seemed to be in trouble.

One of the thugs angrily yelled, "We want all you're money!" He started to tighten his grip on her neck to prove his point that he could kill her.

She then seemed to submit saying, "Alright alright! My money's in the chest in the other room just chill!"

They let her go after she gave them a key to open said chest, before they started walking to the other room.

"This better have money in it or I'll gut you!" He inserted the key into the lock twisting it and heard the click of the lock opening. He opened the chest only to see an unpleasant surprise in the form of a pulsating amorphous blob of green sludge, that immediately leaped latching on to him refusing to let go. It was a slime and it was hungry. One could hear muffled screaming as the creature engulfed the petty criminal. The other man went to flee but the door immediately slammed shut and was locked.

Argo was glad she had that adamantite door, those poor sorry losers were screwed. Now she just needed to get another hideout. She dusted off her clothing before calmly walking out. Leaving the idiots to their grim demise. "Just another day in Re-Estize." She said jokingly.

"I need to be more careful, there's crazy people everywhere."

* * *

 **The Great Lake**

A lizard man after inspecting the conditions at his fish-farm was returning to his village, this was Zaryusu who had left his village for sometime before coming back with knowledge from the world outside. He suddenly felt something strange and looked to the sky. At first there was nothing, he wondered if what he felt was just his imagination, then he noticed a strange cloud. Then suddenly thick clouds blocked out the sun over the village. Then everyone looked.

The clouds began spreading all around the village. The Lizard men's warriors were preparing for battle, while their children ran indoors. Zaryusu gripped his ice-weapon, [Frost Pain] tightly. He began running towards the village. Zaryusu and the warriors were in a circle looking at the center of the village.

There was a monster in the form of a black mist, with countless agonized faces belonging to many species. They heard sounds of weeping, cries of agony and the sounds of the dying. Zaryusu was trembling with fear. He started worrying about what he and the others should do and ultimately decided along with his brother Shasuryu to charge at the undead creature. Until it spoke in a multitude of voices.

"Listen well, I am here to relay a message to you in the name of the supreme one. I formally proclaim that your days are numbered, for he will send his troops to annihilate you. However in an act of mercy he will give you the freedom to futilely fight for your lives. In eight days your tribe will be the second to be sacrificed among the lizard men of this lake."

Zaryusu let out a threatening growl.

"struggle with all your might, The Supreme One will delight in mocking your efforts to survive."

It began to float away "Do not forget in eight days time."

And so began the time the lizard men had to prepare for the upcoming invasion of undead, they would then form an alliance between all their tribes in an attempt to fight back.


	4. Chapter 4 Civilization

**Index**

 **Bold=monster voice/scene change**

It had been a few days since the fight with the cave-dwellers, they were currently heading to the nearest city. They were walking along the path calmly admiring nature, Yui really liked the fact everything was real and she would never feel alone again. Yui smiled seeing her parents holding hands. The trio continued on, until suddenly they were being approached by some men. They did not look friendly.

"Well, would you look at this. A pretty boy and two cute girls!" exclaimed the bandit leader, while the others behind him started chuckling, clearly with bad intentions.

Kirito sighed and said, "Could you please move aside, I'd rather not kill you guys."

"Well, that's too bad! My name is Scrotus and I will be robbing you!" said the leader as his fellow bandits laughed, but something he said grabbed Kirito's attention.

"Wait a second, your name is Scrotus?" Kirito asked uncertainly.

"Um, yes." said Scrotus, confused by the question.

"Did you give yourself that name, did someone else name you that or were you unfortunate enough to be born with that name?" asked Kirito.

"What's wrong with my name? It's supposed to strike fear into my enemies!" Scrotus yelled.

Kirito mocked him sarcastically, "Oh, because nothing makes me more concerned for my health than hearing "Oh no, look out Scrotus is coming!" it's dumb."

Scrotus got angry. "Shut up! Attack him!" the bandits attacked after hearing their leader's command.

The first bandit to make it to Kirito attempted to stab him but was blocked with [Cross Block] and pushed back, Kirito responded with [Sharp Nail] using a diagonal slash from bottom-right to top-left, then a horizontal slash from left to right and finished with a diagonal slash from top-right to bottom-left spraying blood everywhere. Asuna was doing fine against the bandits trying to attack her, as she killed two already. Kirito used [Senda] a martial-arts sword-skill that was basically an uppercut, sending the man flying. After the leader saw his men die he yelled in shock.

"How did you learn to fight like that?!"

Kirito cryptically replied, "I broke a really, really hard rock. With nothing but my bare hands."

"What the fu-" the bandit leader was interrupted when his face was smashed in with Kirito's fist.

After the bandits were dealt with, they then saw a city up ahead. They had made it before night fall.

* * *

 **Re-Ulovale**

The city guards were standing in front of the entrance when they saw a young couple with a small child. The boy was a black haired, baby-faced young man with black eyes and a black coat, while the girl was of stunning beauty with chestnut hair and amber eyes wearing elegant red and white armor, the child was adorable with black hair and had an innocent look in her onyx eyes. Judging by the direction they were coming from they were probably foreigners and the fact they were armed indicated they were probably adventurers or mercenaries. The guard proceeded to stop them.

"Welcome travelers, state your business for coming here."

The boy responded, "We're new here and we want to get familiar with our surroundings."

"Well then, we need to register travelers. What are your names?" said the guard.

He replied, "I'm Kazuto Kirigaya but you can call me Kirito, this is my wife Asuna Yuuki and this is our daughter Yui."

The guard stared awkwardly.

Kirito then realized his mistake and quickly spoke, "She was adopted!"

The guard understood what he was saying and continued, "I can't help but notice your gear, are you adventurers?"

Kirito answered, "Well, not exactly."

The guard gave him advice, "You should probably register at The Adventurer's Guild if you want a job fighting monsters, aside from the military."

"Okay we'll think about it." said Kirito as they were let in to the city of Re-Ulovale.

As they entered the city it looked like any medieval town would look, minus the bad hygiene of Medieval Europe. It brought memories of other RPG games Kirito had played before SAO. Yui was amazed by everything, while Asuna smiled at them both. They went to stay the night at a high-class inn. Luckily their Col had been converted into physical coins ranging from gold, silver etc.

They went inside and started talking to the clerk.

"How much does one room cost?" asked Kirito.

"One gold piece, in this place a price like that's a bargain. I recommend you take it." said the clerk.

Kirito asked "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I have a good feeling about you, unlike the coin-pinchers and lick-spittles that normally enter this inn." said the clerk.

Kirito took out one gold Col piece and handed it to the clerk, who inspected the designs of a tree on one side and the sword and shield insignia on the other, then he balanced it on a scale to determine it's value compared to local currency.

"Where are you from?" asked the clerk.

"A land far from here." answered Kirito.

"Where exactly is that?' asked the clerk.

"It... doesn't exist anymore." said Kirito after a contemplative pause.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said the clerk stuttering in shock and embarrassment.

"Don't be." said Kirito in a whimsical tone.

After the clerk determined the value of their currency and they payed for their room. The three entered to see a very luxurious bedroom complete with soft beds, nightstands, cupboards, drawers and other essentials for comfortable living. As they began to undress they realized that their bodies appeared stronger and more athletic, completely different from how they would look in their previous lives.

"Our bodies appearance changed to match our attributes!" said Asuna in surprise.

Then Yui said something useful to them as they were going to put the armor away, "You don't need to put the armor in the closet, because you can still use your inventory in this world."

"Right, game logic." Kirito said plainly.

They decided to use it by concentrating which caused the equipment to disappear with a flash of blue light.

Kirito decided to ask a question, "Yui, do you have an inventory?"

Yui responded happily, "Yes daddy, I inherited everything from the creature you killed."

* * *

 **Later at the adventurers' guild**

The group were in the middle of registration and were currently holding the paper work they were given, along with the ink-well and writing quill. The couple looked uneasily at each other because unfortunately it was written in a language they didn't understand. However Yui noticed their unease and intervened.

"Are you having trouble reading the language? Don't worry I can translate it for you." Yui told them.

Asuna asked, "Wait, you can read this?!"

"Yes, I still have some of my abilities as an AI left."

Yui proceeded to help them read it and fill in the information, by the time the receptionist returned they were already done. When the receptionist came back after taking their paper work she asked an important question.

"Since you said the two of you would be working together as a team, you have to give your team a name. What will it be?"

They had already thought about it and they had decided to use the name of the place they had been trapped in for two whole years, the same place that shaped them into who they are now. Kirito finally decided to answer.

"Aincrad."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Later after signing in at The Adventurers Guild and receiving their beginners' copper plates, they decided to look around the town. They gained the attention of quite a few people, mainly because they were a cute couple, but also because the high-quality of their gear, although young children looked at them because they were awe inspiring adventurers to their young minds. Then suddenly they noticed a monument with statues of 13 people ranging from warriors to magic casters. Kirito decided to ask someone who was passing by about it.

"Excuse me, but who is that monument dedicated to?"

The man replied, "I'm surprised you'd ask, everyone knows about The Thirteen Heroes who defeated The Evil Deities 200 years ago. This monument is dedicated to them."

Kirito was interested, "They must have been pretty amazing."

The man answered, "They were."

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside the city**

Two heteromorphic monsters were approaching Re-Ulovale after crossing the sea in a stolen ship. The first was a Djinn, specifically an Ifrit with a savage appearance, with a muscular physique, an ox-like head and a tempest of smokeless fire where it's legs should be. The second resembled a bipedal tiger in robes, giving it the appearance of a beast-man, but it was actually a Rakshasa. The Rakshasa was named Kaalee Raat, who specialized in necromancy and the Djinn's name was Jahim who specialized in destruction magic.

" **I can not wait until we can lay waste to the human settlements."** said Jahim.

"Don't worry in due time we will show those lesser beings their place." said Kaalee Raat.

* * *

 **Back in the city**

"Mommy, Daddy, I Have to tell you something." said Yui.

"What is it Yui?" asked Kirito.

Yui explained, "I took my time going over the information I obtained from the creature and concluded the abandoned temple you both encountered it in was actually a guild-base from an MMO I am unfamiliar with."

Kirito was shocked by the information, "So we weren't the only ones sent here."

"Or the first." added Asuna.

Then suddenly a large explosion went off before they heard a booming voice.

" **Humans! Today your delusions of hubris will come to an end as we raze your city to the ground as a reminder of your place, beneath our feet!"**

the two SAO players ran over to see what was going on, only to see a large hole in the wall and numerous charred bodies of men, women and children. It reminded them of the threat of death they faced in SAO, but these people didn't die in a hospital bed like the people in Aincrad, they were savagely murdered in a brutal massacre. They could smell ash and the burnt flesh of the victims as they turned to see the perpetrators. They were two abominations with savage appearances that were grinning with clear hostility. The monsters then turned their attention to the players and scowled.

" **More petty resistance? You will burn like the rest!"** said the Ifrit.

It then cast [Fire Breath] a 5th tier fire spell, sending it at Kirito but he blocked it with [Spinning Shield] a defensive sword-skill where he spins his sword in a windmill-like fashion. He then charged to perform [Double Circular] first by striking down-left with his right sword and then quickly followed with an attack using his left.

Jahim was furious at the tenacity of this lesser being, he should accept his demise like the rest. Heteromorphs were superior in every way!

" **How dare you!"** screamed the Djinn, who then cast [Grand Fireball] which Kirito expertly dodged.

On Asuna's side she was fighting the Rakshasa who used [Summon 4th tier undead] which summoned skeleton warriors.

"Hmmph." Asuna sighed from what was an obvious attempt to distract her.

So she used [Flashing Penetrator] and zoomed past the undead summons and skewered the heteromorphic necromancer.

"Ack!" was all the monster could say as he died easily, resulting in his summons falling like marionettes with their strings cut.

As Kirito's adversary noticed his own comrade dying easily he scoffed with irritation, **"Weakling, he died with a single strike."**

He then used [Fire Eyes] Kirito ran unpredictably and avoided it before it hit where he was before, he then used his dual blades [Sword-skill] [Starburst Stream] he began with a horizontal swing from left to right with the right sword, immediately by an upper-cut with the left sword. He jumped and slashed the target from left to right with both swords while spinning, twice. He landed facing the monster and slashed an X from top to bottom, then from bottom to top. Kirito then leaped at him and made two diagonal slashes, with the left sword going from top to bottom to the left, while the right sword went from bottom to top to the right.

He afterwards, reversed the grip on his swords and slashed with both from top to bottom. He then did a barrel-roll like maneuver while slashing like a corkscrew. He then slashed another two X's from top to bottom, then bottom to top. He continued with a diagonal slash with the right sword from top-right to bottom-left, then spun left and used the momentum to deal a horizontal, right to left slash, with the left sword. He then, at a very high speed, made an uppercut with the right sword, then another with the left sword, a downward slash with the right sword, then a downward diagonal slash towards the right with the left sword, spun and repeated with the previous attack and thrusted with the right-handed sword out, then finished with a final forceful downward lunge with his left sword.

As the Djinn started to die, it let out an outraged cry of anguish, **"How, how could I lose to a pathetic animal like you?!"**

As the evil Djinn disappeared in a burst of flame,

Kirito replied, "That's what you don't get, the reason humans have survived for so long is because there are those of us that never give up and are willing to act, even if they know what they'll do will be difficult, they have the courage to do it anyway. Because they know the main way evil triumphs is when good men do nothing."

He then watched as the last ember from the Djinn was snuffed out by the wind.

The two players stood as the people around them cheered.

* * *

 **Back at The Great Lake**

After Zaryusu defeated the elder lich, Igva, he had collapsed from the effects of the negative energy spell the lich used on him. Now as he slowly awoke he saw a blurry white figure, which he eventually realized was Crusch Lulu who had fallen asleep on him.

"Ah, I'm still alive." mumbled the Lizard-man.

After he recalled what had happened before going unconscious as well as the fact he wasn't held captive, he realized the tribes won. He let out a sigh of relief and tested his body to make sure he wasn't crippled in the previous battle. After he started thinking of where Zenberu went, he had awoken Crusch who hugged him and proceeded to rub against him in a show of affection. She then came to her senses and looked into his eyes -time froze.

Zaryusu wondered what to say until he said, "Can I hug you too?"

the female yelped in surprise and rolled off him and bumped into the wall and began mumbling to herself.

"In any case, I'm glad you're safe." said Zaryusu.

She replied, "Me too I'm glad you're alright."


	5. Chapter 5 first quest

After Kirito was done looking at the ashes of the monster he had killed, people crowded around him and Asuna. "That was amazing! You took out those monsters by yourselves!" said a man. "What kind of [Martial Arts] were those?" Said a woman. "How are they not [Adamantite] level?" Said a soldier.

Kirito didn't know what to say. "um ...uh."

* * *

 **Later**

After the fight with the monsters, Kirito and Asuna were surprised to learn that apparently, they were much more powerful than the average hero in this world. As they were immediately ranked as among the strongest, as such they received the rank of Adamantite Level Adventurers. Although he would have preferred to progress gradually, to not draw too much attention. But he had to intervene when the monsters came. So, Kirito got the idea to get some books from the local guild on the local culture, knowledge on monsters and [Tier Magic]. He also decided to learn more about [Martial Arts] which the locals thought they were using.

What they learned reading the books (with Yui's help of course) was that [Tier Magic] was first learned 600 to 500 years ago and had mostly mysterious or unknown origins, where it was sometimes associated with mythical beings such as The Eight Greed Kings. They also learned beings in this world were classified into three main groups, Humanoids which included dwarves and elves, Demi-Humans which included goblins and beast-men and Heteromorphs which included demons and undead. The two monsters that they fought were classified as heteromorphs. They learned in a book that [Martial Arts] was essentially a warrior's substitute for [Tier Magic] and they figured it would be more likely they would be able to perform [Martial Arts] than [Tier Magic], considering magic was something that didn't exist in Aincrad. The last thing they looked into was the story of The Thirteen Heroes, who appeared 200 years ago and defeated The Evil Deities Aka the Demon Gods, powerful monsters that had begun to wreak havoc for ages.

The Thirteen Heroes defeated them one by one and they eventually disbanded after their final adventure, when they fought The God Dragon. Although strangely they noticed it seemed like some details were missing about The Thirteen Heroes.

* * *

After they finished reading, they went back to the inn where Kirito decided to ask the clerk how much his currency turned out to be worth.

"So how much was what I gave you worth?" Asked Kirito inquisitively.

"It was worth twice the normal value, I'm assuming it must have been more, considering how the merchant I gave it to reacted! I knew I was right when I sensed something good about you!" The clerk answered merrily.

"That's good to hear." Said Kirito gladly.

"Also, thanks for taking care of those monsters, I live here so that helped me a lot." Said the clerk gratefully.

"No problem, we do our best." Answered Asuna.

They then went in the room to prepare lunch, Asuna being the skilled cook she is was able to make do with the primitive means of cooking available to them. She was able to start the fire and recreate any of the unavailable ingredients from scratch, with the raw materials available at the market. She prepared Shrimp Tempura, Yakizakana, Kake Udon, Unagi Nigiri and Miso Soup with Soba noodles. The only food that wasn't a Japanese dish was the well-done, Hamburg Steak. It all tasted amazing, he was really glad he was here with Asuna, he loved her and her cooking.

Kirito asked curiously, "How did you make some of those ingredients? I don't think Miso or Soba were invented in this world."

"Well I don't know, but it's almost like I had it memorized. I somehow got even more skill than I already had in real life, it's probably from my in-game stats." Said Asuna plainly.

* * *

 **Later The Next Day**

They went to the adventurer's guild to receive a new quest. They were looking at the request board and were deciding which one they should take, after a few minutes Kirito gave a suggestion.

"How about this extermination mission in that forested area we were in a while back? Apparently, some monsters are attacking travelers who pass by that area."

Asuna replied casually, "I guess that's a good idea."

They then took the request off the board and brought it to the desk.

"We would like to take this quest please." Said Asuna sweetly as Kirito put the paper on The Registration Desk.

"Oh, you're taking that quest? Interesting choice, considering that region's barely been explored." Said the clerk.

"We've passed through there before, so it's not that unfamiliar." Said Kirito.

"Very well then, good luck." Said the clerk in a friendly manner.

* * *

 **30 minutes later.**

After exiting The Guild Hall, they were all walking when what appeared to be an adventurer confronted them. It was a figure clad in heavy white armor with red trim and a horned helmet obscuring the person's face.

"I heard you killed some monsters that were razing the city, I want to see how tough you are for myself." They proclaimed arrogantly.

Kirito sighed, "Okay, I suppose it makes sense considering I'm new here. But are you sure about this?" Kirito said slightly concerned.

They replied saying, "I am sure, for all I know it was exaggerated, I've been working so hard just to reach [Orichalcum] Rank and suddenly some newbie walks over and immediately gets [Adamantite]."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." Kirito said sternly.

The challenger took out their sword and got ready, but was caught off guard by Kirito instantly appearing in front of them and knocking their sword aside and leaving them in shock.

"How did you move so fast?!" They then yelled in frustration.

"Seriously stop complaining, I get how you feel but you're starting to sound like a woman." Said Kirito calmly.

The person replied in anger, "I am a woman!"

Kirito in turn was caught off guard this time, "Wait, what!"

The person removed their helmet revealing themselves to be a young girl with blonde hair in a pony-tail, blue eyes and fair skin.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. This armor apparently hides my appearance really well."

"Well you're actually kind of pretty." Said Kirito honestly.

Asuna gave him a look, "Don't be getting any ideas." She said pouting.

Kirito panicked, "No, I'm not like that, I swear!" He said quickly.

The blonde blushed from Kirito's compliment. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Wait, what's your name?" Asked Kirito.

"It's Morgan!" She replied from a distance.

* * *

 **A few hours later as they reached the forest**

"Well, we're here." Said Kirito stoically.

"Fine then, let's get started." Answered Asuna.

As they entered, Kirito took notice of what appeared to be multiple burrows in the ground that reminded him of arthropodal ambush predators he'd hear about in science class. For all he knew, it could be giant Ant-lions.

"Hey Asuna, we should probably stay away from those ditches." Said Kirito cautiously.

"Is it because it could be giant bugs?" Asuna asked, as if she read his mind.

Kirito nodded and was about to ask, but Asuna explained quickly.

"I had a pretty decent education, don't forget I'm just as smart as you." She said smugly.

"I love you." Kirito said.

"I know you do." Asuna replied back.

They then heard noise coming from the foliage and trees. What emerged was in-fact the reptilian troglodytes from before, but this time they weren't alone. They were accompanied by giant hideous arthropod monstrosities with enormous pincers and a mass of tentacles emerging from each of their mouths and some troglodytes were mounted on abnormally large beetles with oddly shaped horns resembling bells. One troglodyte attacked first with an arrow, which Kirito sliced with his sword before it could hit him and stabbed the offending troglodyte and crushed its mount as well. Asuna stabbed one of the lobster-like monsters as well, piercing its heart before it fell limp.

One of the beetles produced a chime sound as it released a sonic attack from its horn which was easily dodged, then a troglodyte came charging on its beetle mount with a spear only for both it and it's mount to get sliced in half. One troglodyte backed away in fear, but made the fatal mistake of getting too close to one of the suspicious burrows and met a horrible end as a giant insectoid creature emerged from said burrow and dragged the poor bastard into its home to be eaten alive.

"Holy Shit!" Exclaimed Kirito at the fact he was proven right about the apparent purpose of the mysterious holes in the ground.

then many of the troglodytes began to panic which led to them mindlessly scrambling and some others met the same untimely demise to the same predatory burrowing insects, one even getting used in a tug-of-war between two of the bugs before getting gruesomely split in two. Their smarter arthropod allies decided to make a tactical retreat and cut their losses.

"Well I didn't expect it to be that easy." Said Kirito in blank surprise.

They just took a few severed limbs as evidence of their victory for when they return, Asuna then took out a picnic basket and started setting everything up on the ground.

"Let's take a quick break." She said cutely.

She then took out sandwiches which grabbed Kirito's attention they were about to start eating when an uninvited guest came. It had the body of a bear and the head of an owl, it was covered in light-purple fur and started wandering closer to them.

"Uh, hi?" Kirito greeted confused about the creatures' bizarre appearance.

The creature then snatched Kirito's sandwich and ate it, much to his dismay.

"My sandwich!" Screamed Kirito.

The beast let out a content grunt and proceeded to lick his face.

"I think he likes you." Said Asuna sweetly.

"Yeah that's great." Said Kirito, still upset about the loss of his sandwich.

 **And thus, marked the beginning of a questionable friendship, during the events of Kirito and Asuna returning from their quest. Something else was going on with the lizardmen**

* * *

The Lizard men watched the new undead army split from the center with perfect coordination, leaving a space for them to see through. It was an undead in robes that radiated a powerful evil aura, it seemed similar to the elder lich from yesterday. So, it was probably a magic caster as well, however it seemed more powerful. Zaryusu thought it was a Ruler of Death.

The lizardmen panicked, but then powerful magic was cast producing light and sigils.

"Crusch, what is that?" Asked Zaryusu shocked

"I don't know." She replied despite being experienced in magic, she had no clue what was going on, which frightened her.

Zaryusu was going to calm her with a pat, but as the spell finished the lake started to freeze over. Then their feet were stuck in the ice. Everyone started wailing, including Zaryusu, Crusch, Shasuryu and even Zenberu. The lizardmen had never seen their lake freeze over ever, so seeing this happen would be equivalent to people on earth if they saw Moses split The Red Sea for the Jews. Only this didn't inspire hope, but fear.

They started helping their fellow lizardmen who were weakened from the cold and then Zaryusu was on the Dirt wall, observing the enemies movement. Zenberu climbed up beside him.

"Come on, loosen up a little. Your Bro's counting on your knowledge right? He won't get mad at you if you miss something. What's important is you don't get overly focused and get tunnel-vision." Zenberu said in a relaxed tone.

Zenberu's relaxed tone helped Zaryusu calm a bit.

Much like they had done with the previous lich, they could divide the load and work together, while he saw everything.

He looked to see the other lizardmen were climbing the dirt walls as well to observe the enemy, he wasn't doing this alone.

He exhaled to calm himself.

"Sorry" Said Zaryusu.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Answered Zenberu.

"That's true, because you're here too, Zenberu." Zaryusu said.

"Haah, don't look at me when it comes to brain work." He joked in response to the praise.

They laughed before they eventually turned back to the enemy.

"Still, that's one hell of a monster." Said Zenberu in amazement.

"Yes, it's on a different level than before." Zaryusu said in awe.

"Think he's that Supreme One they were talking about?" Asked Zenberu.

"Most likely, hope he's the only one that can freeze a lake like that." Zaryusu muttered.

"Same here, we must look like ants to someone like him. Damn it all, we're no more than worms to him. Speaking of which… they're moving." Zenberu finished.

The skeleton raised its free hand as if giving a command then a massive golem appeared. It was a 30-meter-tall stone giant, with its chest having a pulsing red light resembling a heart-beat. It started moving slowly and suddenly threw a boulder out of nowhere. It landed with a crash that scared even the veterans, the rock landed between the two armies and then the skeletons marched into a position to form improvised stairs. Then about a hundred undead with bannered lances came and then were followed by another similar group, the two groups then crossed lances to make a passage to the rock.

They were making way for a king. The undead caster walked down the path made by the undead, along with several people they didn't notice until now. Behind the lich was a winged woman that was probably a demoness, two dark elf twins, a silver haired girl a disturbing floating monster and a tailed man.

As they climbed the stairs made of undead, the lizardmen were confused on what to do.

Then the undead king suddenly raised his hand once more and summoned twenty of the incorporeal undead that had sent the message previously. The elder lich muttered a command then cast his hand out, the monsters then proceeded to encircle the village. They recited a message in unison:

"We hereby relay the will of The Supreme One."

"The Supreme requests a dialogue. Dispatch your representatives forthwith."

"Any delays will only incur The Supreme One's wrath."

After their monologue the ghastly undead returned to their master's side.

Zaryusu couldn't believe such powerful undead had been merely used for a message. However what surprised everyone even more, was when the silver-haired girl clapped, which immediately destroyed the undead. After recovering from the shock, Zaryusu and his brother came up and stopped at the stairs. After that they greeted.

"I am Shasuryu Shasa, representative of the lizardmen and next to me is their greatest hero!"

"I am Zaryusu Shasa!"

The King of Death regarded them, but didn't respond. Instead the demoness spoke for him.

"Our master feels you haven't taken a sufficiently respectful posture."

After they showed signs of confusion, she turned to the tailed-man.

"-Demiurge."

"[Kneel]."

Then their bodies moved into the kneeling position, they could not stand no matter how hard they tried. It was like an invisible force was holding them down.

"[Do not resist]."

With the second command they stopped moving, as if their bodies were being controlled by a separate mind. The demoness seemed pleased with the results, as she reported to her master.

"Ainz-sama they are now ready to listen to you."

"Thank you, raise your heads."

"[You are permitted to raise your heads]."

They raised their heads.

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown, master of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. First, I would like to thank all of you for helping me complete an experiment."

Zaryusu was furious on the inside, but he hid his resentment. Because it was not the time for that.

"Well then, let's get to the point… submit to my rule."

Shasuryu was about to speak, but was silenced.

"However, you have defeated us and are unwilling to be ruled by me. Therefore, you will be attacked again in four hours. If you still manage to win, I shall no longer act against you. In fact, I guarantee I will pay you the reparations."

"May I ask a question?" Zaryusu finally spoke.

"Ask away." Said the skeleton.

"Will you be the one leading the attack?"

"Hardly, I will not be there. The attacker will be one of my trusted aides and only him. His name is Cocytus."

As Zaryusu heard this he was filled with despair, because only one person was being sent. Which meant they must have been immensely powerful.

"We choose to surrender…" Shasuryu started but was interrupted.

"It would be too boring to surrender without a fight. Do put up some resistance, we would like to enjoy our victory."

Zaryusu was pissed after hearing that.

"That is all I wish to say. I shall look forward to the events in four hours' time."

"A moment please, will this ice melt?"

"Ah, I almost forgot, I merely wished to avoid staining my robes. I will dispel the magic once I return to shore."

The two lizardmen were shocked that their enemy was so powerful as to use powerful magic so casually. Then all the beings began to leave through a portal dismissing themselves, before finally the tailed man released his control on them and left as well. The Lizardmen were at a loss on how to react.

* * *

 **Omake (canon)**

Back in the city, the adventurer that challenged Kirito earlier was drunk off her ass and wandering around town, muttering to herself.

"Stupid black cloaked jackass, outshining me." She slurred.

She then caught sight of the house of a merchant she hated a lot, they had their house decorated with marble-sculptures and gem encrusted furnishings, everything there just screamed the owner was rich and a show-off. Then Morgan noticed a conveniently placed paint-bucket. She began chuckling to herself as an idea began to take shape in her mind.

 **Later that afternoon**

The merchant was returning to his house after a long business venture, only to see a series of words painted on his entrance as soon as he got within range.

" **Thou consorteth with men though thou art man thyself"**

The words were basically a fancy way to call someone gay, the egotistical merchant screamed in rage.

 _Meanwhile the next morning_

After the extermination mission was a complete success Kirito and Asuna had returned by night fall and registered their new owlbear as a mount at the adventurer's guild the previous night, now Kirito was slowly waking up in the early morning. He turned to the side of the bed and noticed what seemed to be Asuna under the blanket, he turned to the other side calmly only to notice to his horror that both Asuna and Yui were on the second side he turned too. He then started thinking of who could possibly be in the same bed as them.

Kirito yanked the sheets off the mystery person to see the female adventurer from the previous day, who while under the influence of alcohol had snuck into his room somehow while they were sleeping and passed out in their bed.

Kirito could only respond by letting out a high-pitched scream.

 _ **Now to my readers I have to say I slave-drived while writing this chapter from all the effort I put into it, also to anyone that could guess who Morgan was based off of, you're right. The adventurer is based on Mordred from the Fate series. Alright everybody I'll be off, so later bitches!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is a short chapter but I can't write as many words as you all ask me to for each chapter remember I write as a hobby and I can't add things all the time as I'm often busy with life. Even when i made a personal record you asked for more words, this is my hobby and not slave work. The amount of time I took just to publish this is proof of my frustration with your demands.**

 **The next day**

Klein had finally made it to Carne Village and was immediately greeted by a cute-girl (this time clearly human) escorted by (believe or not) a troop of goblins. She seemed slightly concerned although he really couldn't blame her, due to his appearance, Kirito had once pointed out that he resembled a Ronin (Rogue Samurai) or bandit.

 **(Enri's POV)**

She saw a strange lightly-bearded man clad in red robes and black armor, complete with a red bandana holding up his hair. He seemed to be a foreigner; with clothes she didn't recognize due to her simple education. However, what he wielded she did recognize as a katana, weapons much sought after by adventurers and mercenaries

Thoughts aside, she was worried he may cause trouble so she asked while keeping her distance. "State your business."

Klein noticed despite being hesitant she seemed to have resolve to put her village's safety first. So, he responded respectfully (while also roleplaying).

"Greeting's I am a traveler from afar, I have been told to seek lodgings here, I mean you no harm."

Enri then in turn responded. "Very well, but if we see you do anything suspicious, you will be forced to leave."

Klein being the "bachelor" he is, bowed. "Very well, my lady."

Enri in return lightly blushed nervously at his actions, while the goblins chuckled.

Enri then recovered and continued questioning.

"What is your name Sir, if I may ask?"

Klein replied. "You may call me Klein."

Enri then asked another question out of curiosity.

"How did you get a hold of a Katana? Those are very valuable blades, I hear."

Klein decided to give a half-truth about Aincrad.

"I procured it while storming a fortress inhabited by monsters."

After all Aincrad was technically a fortress and each floor had its own variety of monsters.

"Oh, that sounds exciting!" Enri said enthusiastically.

Klein then went into his normal manner of speaking at hearing that assumption and responded.

"Actually, it was kind of a life or death situation, so it's not as fun as you'd think."

Klein said, but then felt a presence nearby as if someone was watching him.

He turned to look, but he saw no one.

"Is something wrong?" asked Enri concerned.

"Uh, it's probably nothing." Said Klein.

* * *

After the awkward incident at The Inn, Morgan decided to take them to a pub.

"Sorry about breaking into your room, I was really drunk. So, everything's on me. Keep in mind, I don't do this for everyone, it's just that I owe you." Said Mordred apologetically.

As they walked in, the smell of alcohol and food was in the air. As they sat down and ordered, they started casual conversation.

"So, why do you prefer this bar?" Asked Asuna.

"I've actually been going here for a while, plus there's good food and drink." Said Morgan with a smile.

"Although, there's a whole lot of smelly drunks here." Kirito commented nonchalantly.

"What bar doesn't have smelly drunks?" Morgan replied casually.

"True, but look. Here comes one now." Said Kirito, pointing at a man stumbling in their direction seemingly looking for trouble.

"You adventurers think you're the real shit, don't ya?" Slurred the clearly intoxicated man accusingly.

Asuna decided to play peace-keeper and spoke softly with a smile. "Sir, you've obviously had enough to drink, you should go home for the night."

The Drunk-Man seemed to get annoyed.

"Oh, I get it you're scared! Tell you what, I'm an advocate of gender equality, so I'm going to fuck all three of you."

He then pointed at Kirito.

"You look like you're begging for a fistin' boy!" He said.

A scary look then adorned Asuna's face, before she grabbed the man by the shirt and started speaking in a mutter before gradually raising her voice.

"You sure have some balls to say something like that. Now allow me to cut them off!"

Kirito was in a state of shock of how things escalated quickly, while Morgan had a wide amused grin on her face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at a temple in Re-Ulovale**

Yui was a little upset when she was told by her parents to wait in a temple, because they were going to a place called a pub. Asuna adamantly said that it was not an appropriate environment for someone as innocent as her.

The Child-Like AI huffed in disappointment as she walked across the room and then heard a boy call out to her.

"Hey Yui, do you want to come play with us?" Asked the boy who was with his friends.

He obviously had a crush on her because she was really cute, so she decided to politely refuse.

"No thank you, I just want to stay here."

"Aww." The boy sighed as he decided to leave with his friends following him.

She then noticed another girl that was around five years old that appeared to be sick, with signs of a fever. Yui assumed no one was currently able to treat it, so she decided to use one of the spells she had previously picked up from The NPC's data to heal the girl's sickness.

"[Heal]"

The little girl had a noticeable improvement in health as her fever disappeared and her breathing became easier.

The sound of a book being dropped was heard behind her and as Yui turned around she saw a priestess looking in shock, before beginning to silently debate to herself.

 **Priestess' point of view**

Sister Trisha was thinking of recent events involving the violent pillaging that almost succeeded if it weren't for the two travelers who intervened. There were many dead and many more injured, who they were still treating. The priestess remembered the two heroic individuals dropping off their cute little daughter, who was adopted, thankfully because it seemed so awkward at first glance. Trisha then walked into a room only to notice the little girl named Yui doing something with one of the sick children that they had yet to treat.

The Girl then did what was clearly [Tier-Magic], that miraculously healed the child almost instantly.

"That healing spell cured a serious illness so quickly, when the most I've heard of were only able to heal at a slower rate. Could this mean, what she displayed was a spell of the fabled higher-tiers?"

"Child, how did you learn to cast such a powerful spell?!" Asked the Priestess.

 **End POV**

Yui looked at the woman in her 40's as she asked her such a question. She didn't know what to think of that reaction, but replied with a half-truth.

"I taught myself how to do it." She said shyly.

"You are clearly blessed with talent; your parents will be very proud of you when they find out!" Exclaimed the woman with elation.

Trisha believed she was looking at a child prodigy, maybe even a [Talent] holder of some sort. This was of course going by her understanding as a native of The New World.

Yui just smiled cutely.

* * *

 **Somewhere in an intersection between Abelion Hills, Roble Holy Kingdom and Re-Estize**

An adventurer party was traveling back from a job, they had just cleared a group of demi-humans from an area and were going to return home. When suddenly they stumbled upon a traveling, war-band of demi-humans searching for new territory. It was made up of Goblins, Hobgoblins and Bugbears. The creatures descended upon them. The Goblins were acting as Light Infantry, Hobgoblins as Vanguards and Bugbears as Heavy Infantry.

They were being led by a sole Hobgoblin Commander mounted atop a vicious Warg.

* * *

They had all come into a bit of trouble in The Abelion Hills lately as a disturbance had unsettled a few of the local tribes. Rumors said that some demi-human tribes were disappearing overnight. It was causing various tribes to flee in search of safer territory away from the disturbance. Even they were now leaving to conquer new territory from small Human villages. And now they found a group of three adventurers, they would be easy pickings.

* * *

 **Party's POV**

Blath Domine was an Iron-Ranked adventurer of the [Fighter] Class. He was with his female friend Amafrey Dotsk of the [Archer] Class and their [Bard] Frath Hornraven, they were Iron-Ranked as well. Blath was a man with a dull look and brown hair, he had steel armor on and wielded a long-sword. Amafrey was a young woman with blond hair, had rough leather armor on and wielded a simple bow and arrow, complete with a quiver. Lastly, Frath was a man with black-hair and handsome features, wore light leather armor and wielded a rapier.

They were returning from a quest and all of a sudden, they came across a large group of goblins. But it wasn't just goblins, there were also hobgoblins that were notably larger and bugbears which were huge with beastly features. The Party was currently engaged in combat with the goblin-kin and it turned out the demi-humans were surprisingly coordinated. The Bugbears were covering others to allow them to gain ground.

However, to the party's surprise a hobgoblin with a smaller than average frame dressed in robes came out. It was a Hobgoblin [Sorcerer] and it was beginning to chant. What the group didn't know was that the hobgoblin was a [Multiclass] between [Sorceror] and [Warlock] classes.

It began to use a spell of the 3rd Tier, [Electrosphere] and fired two balls of electricity at the party's [Fighter] and [Bard]. They were both struck and died violently leaving the [Archer] alone. Then the demi-humans turned their attention to her and some even smiled. Then began to close in on her, she screamed.

But then suddenly a loud gust of wind sent several of the creatures flying and blew her hair back. She turned to see a Dark-skinned giant of a man wielding a two-handed axe.

* * *

 **Agil's POV**

Andrew Gilbert Mills was a 29-year-old man of African American ethnicity whose parents had taken an interest in Japan and moved there. He had opened a coffee-shop and bar in Okachimachi at the age of 25. He later married a customer named Kathy whom he shared interests with. He was then trapped in SAO for the span of 2 years. Now he wakes up in the middle of nowhere still in his gear somehow and he was almost certain this wasn't in the game.

That's when he heard the screaming, he immediately ran to where he heard it come from. Then he saw a girl about to be mauled by monsters. He quickly reacted through muscle memory and habit by doing the [Sword-Skill] [Whirlwind] and much to his surprise, it worked sending them flying in all then came to her aid.


End file.
